Late Nights and Drunken Kisses
by LoveIsAllSheWrote
Summary: How Klaus and Hayley spent their time those three months they had the plantation house to themselves after Elijah was daggered and before Rebekah showed (between episodes 1 and 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is potentially my first actual fanfic, I've normally only written drabbles. I will probably continue this, but it really depends on reader interest as well as my own. Anyways, this first chapter is pretty boring being I'm just setting things up and I'm still not entirely sure where I want to take, but I hope you enjoy anyways! **

**/**

Not in the study. Not in his room.

Hayley starts toward the kitchen, "Elijah?" she called out, peering around the doorframe, but does not get a response.

She begins to move on to the next room when she hears Klaus behind her, from out of nowhere, leaning on the doorframe. "Sorry love, I'm afraid Elijah decided that New Orleans isn't worth his time anymore. He left this morning." He stated smugly, watching Hayley's jaw drop.

"What?!" He couldn't have just left. He was all about protecting her and the baby, and now he's just left, left her here with his psychotic, unpredictable, and seemingly uninterested younger brother, who wanted her dead. But why is she surprised, she thought. No one's ever been there for her, she's always had to hold her own hand, why did she think this time would be any different? He just seemed so… trustworthy. He was supposed to be a man of honor, but she should have know that he would leave her out to dry as soon as the first chance presented itself. Not really expecting an answer she continued, "Did he say where was going? When he's coming back?"

"Left without a word… I don't think he'll be back anytime soon." He observed Hayley for a moment while she mulled over this new bit of information. "Not the knight in shining armor you were hoping for I suppose."

She rolled her eyes as a response and started to leave the room when Klaus grabbed her arm as she brushed past him.

"Listen, Hayley, you are not to leave this house, do you understand? You can go about the plantation as you please, but you do not leave the property. Wolves aren't welcome in the quarter and Marcel has informants out everywhere. I'll make sure all your needs will be met here."

Actually following his rules was very unlikely but she didn't want to start a fight so she instead nodded her head. She would go to the quarter if she damn well pleased. Klaus was never at home anyways so he would never notice if she snuck off for a few hours. Better to let him think that he is in control of her than actually allow him that control. She wasn't afraid of vampires, or Marcel, or his rules about wolves. She was going to find out about her family, that is what she came to New Orleans for after all, and staying in the house was no way to make any sort of progress.

"I mean it, Hayley, I can't risk having you put my plan in jeopardy."

"Right. Got it." She then pulled her arm free from his grasp and began moving to the staircase, on her way back to her room.

Hayley's room was the only place in the house Hayley felt any sort of comfortability. Klaus never went there and its where she always went to avoid him. So to say she spent a lot of her time there was a bit of an understatement.

She sat on her bed in thought about why Elijah would leave her. She had no desire at all stay with Klaus. She knew she was playing a waiting game with him, now that Elijah was out of the picture she felt it was just a matter of time before she ended up dead at the hands of Klaus. However she had nowhere else to go, she didn't know her family, and had absolutely no one else to stay with. She knew she would have to live Klaus despite the nagging feeling of doom she felt, and she knew it would be best to stay on his good side. She reconsidered what he said to her earlier and decided it would be best to follow his rules and stay out trouble. Lay low and figure out her next plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter… its starts off with a flashback before the first chapter, you'll get the picture… Please let me know what you think, good or bad! :D**

After plunging the dagger into Elijah's heart Klaus placed his brother into the coffin intended for him. He looked down upon Elijah's desiccated body in its indefinite slumber. He was quite accustomed to daggering his siblings, but he did feel badly about it. Not to mention he wasn't sure when he would see Elijah again, he was after all handing him over to Marcel. He felt guilty about his actions but the guilt he felt didn't usurp his need to win Marcel's trust.

"Sorry brother," he uttered as he closed the coffin, "but I can't have you getting in the way of my plans."

Xx

Klaus walked into the bar that he knew Marcel frequented. He saw him sitting at table with a few of closer vampires. They fell upon Klaus' entrance and Marcel stood to greet him. Marcel had been on edge with Klaus since he'd bitten Thierry. Sure, he returned with some of his blood to heal him, but if Marcel knew anything about Klaus it's that he is always working towards a bigger goal. By healing Thierry, Marcel couldn't force Klaus to New Orleans, so he had to grin and bear it, but he didn't trust Klaus in the slightest.

Marcel abandoned his friends and pulled Klaus off to the side, "What is it that you're up to? You're sneaking around, keeping in secrets, in _my _town –"

"Look, I know you don't trust me right now so I have a little gift for you, hopefully something to help put your mind at ease."

Marcel tilted his head to side, Klaus had peaked his curiosity.

"Come with me."

Marcel followed the unscrupulous hybrid to random parking garage where he was presented with a coffin.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned, taking a few steps back.

"Go ahead, open it, I think you might like what you find." Klaus responded with his hands behind his back.

Marcel hesitantly lifted the top of the casket, looked the desiccated original brother, and then gave a confused look to Klaus "I don't understand…"

"I know you're uncomfortable with the family reunion all at once so he's all yours, take good care him." Klaus smirked at Marcel before taking off.

Xx

The following weeks were an unproductive blur for Klaus. He spent a vast majority of his time with Marcel, all the while making no progress. Marcel was distant with him, he faked his friendliness of course, but he never let Klaus have any information about anything. It was a never ending loop of the same conversations all that, usually about how Marcel was able to control the witches in the quarter, but they never got any further.

Klaus was frustrated as ever about it, Marcel was as welcoming as ever to having Klaus in New Orleans, but Klaus still didn't have his trust, though Marcel seemed to play it off as though he did.

Most nights he would return home drunk, in a blind alcohol induced rage. He was feeling like he handed his brother over for absolutely nothing. Eventually, when Elijah would wake, he would have to earn his forgiveness. Not as though it was ever hard, but as the way things were going now it would all be for nothing.

Hayley could always hear Klaus return home at night, as it normally comprised of a lot of door slamming and things breaking. She quickly learned what time he normally got back at night and always made an effort to be in her room and out of the way of his temper tantrums when he got back.

She _hated _him, hated that he didn't care about her, and hated even more that his brother had left her here with him. She curled up in her bed every night with his words ringing in her ears – "kill her and the baby, what do I care."

Xx

One particularly frustrating evening Klaus returned to the plantation, his intoxication evident as ever. He had spent the evening with Marcel of course, making no headway and he desperately needed physical comfort. He was filled and anger and desire and his alcohol driven brain led him straight to Hayley's room.

His hand rasped against the door. "Little wolf…" he managed to slur out.


End file.
